Into The Darkess
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: Itachi has a dark past, but there are people with darker pasts then him. Like his new 'partner' for example..................... See inside for details
1. Enter Kisa

**Title: Into The Darkness**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Offensive Language, Sexual Content, Refers To Adult Beverages**

**Story By: Sharinganmistress**

**Began: 8/14/06**

**Summary: Itachi has a new partner who talks less then he does! Not to mention the fact that she has some weird scars. Now Itachi is determined to find out her secret. Will he be ready to be thrown into a past darker then his own? Well I guess you'll just have to find out! **

**A/N: This entire story is told from Itachi's POV. Just so there's no confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki hideout for me. Deidara was going on about some stupid little picture he had found in Sunagakure during his mission to capture the demon. Kisame was basically falling asleep out of boredom; he was too simple minded to stay awake when the story had no violence. Sasori was off in his own world, thinking about who knows what. As for me, I was trying to focus on my book. Sadly the reading thing wasn't going in my favor.

I set my book down and lifted myself from the cushions of the small black couch. I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to settle the constant rumbling of my stomach. Instead I pulled out a beer. Popping open the can I let the cool liquid slid into my mouth. Upon setting the can on the table I yawned. It seems that I wasn't as fully rested as I had thought.

You see lately Akatsuki has been moving out of the shadows, so all its members have been swamped with missions of no importance what so ever. It makes me feel like a genin again. Always stuck doing the missions that no one else would, then struggling when the missions grew. Yeah, that's exactly how it felt now. Especially since I got a new partner.

My new partner was a woman. She was pretty, well as far as I could tell. She wore a lot of clothing, covering up some stupid secret I guess. Oh well her past, like her life, was none of my concern. Yet; no matter how many times I tell myself that it seems my curiosity grows even more. In fact I've mentally scolded myself many times for being nosey enough to go through her few belongings. The only thing I found was a family photo.

Family. I spit on the word. The tasteless way to describe people who merely control your life and take up the space in a home. Who needs to have something like that? I don't. Unlike that foolish little brother of mine. Allowing the loss of those worthless people to affect him in such a great way. Stupid. Yeah that's the word to describe it. Getting angry over such a loss is stupid. That clan had no future. I put them from there misery.

Now back on the rest subject. I need it. Yes that's right even I, Itachi Uchiha, need rest. Don't like it, to damn bad for you. As always I make the long trek down the dark hall. Well it wasn't completely dark, after all I managed to avoid being hit full force by a door being swung open. Damn. It was her.

My 'partner' was in a rush for some reason. "Watch it." I said grabbing the door knob. The girl looked at me then bowed. Why she treated me like a lord is yet to be known. The girl was quiet as she continued down the hall. I watched her run down the hall then continued my trip down as well.

Finally I came to the door with "IU" engraved into the old wood. Great; another night in this drafty little room. If I don't get killed by ANBU then I'm going to get sick and die from some weird disease. I removed the heavy cloak and tossed at the foot of my bed. Sighing, I let my body give out and collapse onto the bed. My eyes shut, letting the darkness of sleep invade my head. Of course I should have known that this bliss wouldn't last long.

There was a pound at the door. "Come in" I shouted my eyes still shut.

"Itachi-sama." Came a voice. My eyes shot open, there in my room, in a towel stood Kisa, my partner. I blushed and looked away. Or at least I tried to look away. My eyes scanned her body, it wasn't flawless but it was still the prettiest one I've seen. She held up her white cotton towel, her face red.

"Itachi-sama, the shower……i-it's not working a-again." She stammered. I sighed and got up. Fetching the cloak from the foot of my bed I laid it over her shoulders so she could walk down the hall without being hounded by the dogs in the main room. By dogs I mean Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. I felt the warmth of her wet body soak through the thick robe. I couldn't help but let a wave of heat take over.

Walking down the hall my eyes were drawn to something, a scar of some sort. Upon closer examination I saw that it was a scar from some sort of injury, caused by a farming tool. A shovel or maybe a hoe, I wasn't to sure. Then it hit me. Abuse. Is that why she is so quiet? I spun the girl around and looked at her in the eyes. "Why do you have that scar?" I asked not caring if it was an inappropriate question to ask a woman.

Kisa looked at me for a few minutes then her eyes began to tear up. I'd rather not see her cry so I continued with her down the hall, all the while covering the scar with my hand. Something about this girl was bothering me. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I looked back to the photo, now that I remember a man was cut out of the picture and the glass was shattered where he once was. Could he be the reasoning for this girl's constant shy state? I shook my head allowing the thoughts to be moved back into my skull, I'd ponder them later.

Finally we came to the bathroom. I walked in, avoiding the clothes that were all over the floor. I hit the wall twice then turned the temperature control over to cold. Steamy water began to emerge from the shower head. Kisa smiled and handed me my robe. I looked at her back, there were many more scars. Some were from a whip being dug into her pale skin. Others where bite marks and puncture wounds. I recoiled in disgust at the thought of beatings this girl must have gone through. Kisa pushed me out of the bathroom.

I began walking down the hall, and then I stopped in front of Kisa's door. I pushed open the door and walked into the room. I'm determined to find out this girls secret.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued in chapter 2 of "Into The Darkness"**


	2. Closer Than Before

**Chapter Title: Closer Then Before**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Offensive Language, Lime**

**Story By: Sharinganmistress**

**Updated: 8/15/06**

**Summary: Itachi being nosey. This time around not only does he get a bit more perverted, but he gets got. **

**A/N: There's a slight lime in this chapter and lots of cursing so just a warning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rummaged through her belongings, trying not to pick up things that were 'too personal' if you know what I mean. Finally I came across the photo of Kisa's family. I looked closely at the marks on the photo. There were stab marks around the place where the photo was cut. The man that was cut out was most likely her father. I put the photo back, only this time I wasn't as careful and a strap of some sort got wrapped around my wrist. I jumped back hopping it wasn't what I thought it was. Yes my perverted mind screamed "Thong!" Luckily for me it was just the strap to her bra.

I looked at the bra like the picture. It was labeled '34 C'. Then the door began to open. I jumped a little before realizing there was no way out. So removing the bra from my wrist I jumped over to the empty closet and shut the door. In walked Kisa.

I scooted back trying to avoid sight, Kisa didn't see me. I gave a silent sigh of relief. Why the hell was I so jumpy? Maybe it was because the person I go on missions with was standing half naked in the middle of the room! Of course I, being a man, didn't help the situation at hand.

My mind became jumbled as visions of Kisa naked entered my brain. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to leave. Damn all these human emotions and feelings. Damn the fact that I wasn't wearing my robe because something strange was happening to me 'there'. Hopefully you know what I'm talking about, because I'd rather not be forced to explain it.

If is that wasn't bad enough, Kisa was still unaware of my presence and began to remove her towel. I tried to shut my eyes. I really did. It was just, my body was frozen. Then something clicked in the girl's brain and she pulled the towel back over her breasts. She had finally realized my presence.

"I-Itachi-sama?" She questioned turning bright red. I smirked to myself then stood up and emerged from the closet. Kisa stared at me for a minute then closed her eyes. I think she was hoping that if she closed her eyes I would disappear. She opened her eyes then turned even redder. I walked to the door and smirked.

"Itachi-sama, w-why were you in here?" Asked Kisa. I turned around then began walking over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smirked again. She looked at me with wonder and embarrassment. Mostly embarrassment though.

"I want to know about you." I relied simply. I didn't tell her she was giving me the creeps and if I didn't find out about her I would leave her for ANBU on our next mission. She continued to stare at me.

"Out!" She shouted. Then I gave her a rare gift. I smiled. No not smirk, smile, what can I say. It confuses the hell out of people. Kisa just stared at me again. I stared back. I couldn't help it! I just stared back, it's my nature. Maybe next time Kisame asks why I look at him weird I'll tell him it's my nature.

I exited the room. Then to my luck I ran into Deidara. The blonde was smiling at something. I cocked my head. "You were doing something? Yeah?" He asked. I waved off his question and his sarcasm. I continued down the hall, only to have Deidara ask the question again. This time, I spun around, a bit infuriated.

"Look Deidara, my life is none of your business." I spit. The blonde's smile only grew. Then he took off down the hall. I guess he must be filling in the other two. I sighed wondering how I ever got stuck with these people as comrades.

I opened the door to my room. There on the bed sat a few papers. Damn a new mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued on chapter 3 of "Into The Darkness"**

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, it's just I started to get writters block.**


	3. Demon Inside

**Chapter Title: Demon Inside**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Offensive Language, Violence**

**Story By: Sharinganmistress**

**Updated: 8/21/06**

**Summary: Itachi is finally getting into Kisa's past. Only to discover an ugly truth. Watch out Itachi, the inu demon is on the prowl **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I walked down the hall; the only thing I was carrying was a few kunai and a short katana. I wiped under my forehead protector, the thickness of the robe was magnifying the heat that seemed to be circulating through the dark halls. Then Kisa's door swung open and she walked out, the collar of her robe almost engulfing her fragile face. I walked over to her, the air seemed tense. I expected as much, after all I was hiding in her closet yesterday.

She didn't say anything just walked down the hall. I smirked and followed her; this should be an interesting mission. Oh that's right, your probably wondering what this mission is. Well it's to capture the kyuubi. That's right; I'm being forced to go back to Konoha for the third time. I don't really understand why I'm being forced to go, but I suppose I can't talk much since I'm the one who failed the mission the first two times.

Walking out the front door was great. That cold six-o'clock morning air rushing against your overheated body. Yeah that's the stuff. I looked over to see Kisa shiver and pull her robe closer. Then I did something that was not like me at all. I removed my cloak and draped it over her shoulders. I'd rather freeze my ass off then have her freeze hers off. I suppose it seemed weird for her but she still gladly accepted the cloak.

The morning fog stuck around for about three or four hours or so, then it lifted into a humid sunny day. Why it was sunny I really don't know. You think the weather would go with the situation, but it doesn't. We stopped to rest about half way from the village entrance. Well she insisted we did, she wasn't as quiet when she wanted something. We stayed for about two hours then headed to Konoha.

Walking through the main gates we were greeted by some old man in green spandex. I examined his face and lifted an eyebrow. Were his massive eyebrows his secret jutsu, or maybe it was his creepy skin tight spandex. Ew, skin tight spandex on an old guy is NOT ok. Seriously, no one wants to see that. I looked over at Kisa who had a face twisted in disgust. She obviously got to good of a glimpse down bellow.

"Itachi Uchiha!" He shouted pointing a long finger at me. I would have answered him back but the glare off his teeth was blinding and I really couldn't remember his name. Oh well. He wasn't important anyway.

"Itachi-senpi let me take care of him." Said Kisa steeping forward. I nodded; I didn't want to touch him. Anyway, Kisa stepped forward and undid her collar. The creepy guy blushed.

"Now surely such a lovely youthful girl like you is not associating with these criminals. Kisa once again looked disgusted, maybe we should of waited to eat, cause that fish in my stomach was trying to come back out. No I wasn't nervous; it was the sight of the guy. Oh right that was his name Gai…….wow how the hell'd I remember that? Oh well.

Kisa closed her eyes, I sighed it was sights like this that made me wish I was blind. Well anyway I really need to focus on the battle before me, I've never really see Kisa fight and was intrigued by the halberd that she carried. What did she call that thing again? Oh right inu- something or other. Damn dog clan, always giving crazy ass names to their weapons.

Ok well back to the fight. Kisa smirked and reached for the hilt of her weapon. Then with one swift, effortless tug she drew it. The silver blade gave of a reflection as blinding as Gai's teeth.

She pointed it at the man. "Move." She ordered. The man just stared at her. She said it again only to receive a laugh from the freak. Kisa narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the hilt. Then she lunged at Gai, her blade withdrew as far as her arms could go, then with a swift movement the blade was brought down across Gai's chest.

The sound of the sharp metal cutting, no, ripping into the mans skin almost covered his loud yelp. He was fast but somehow Kisa's blade was faster. "Damnit!" He spit, gripping the wound. Kisa spun back to the place she was before, her blade back into striking position. She wasn't going to let this guy get her.

I didn't say anything but watched as three puffs of smoke appeared behind creepy brow. There, to my dismay, stood Kurenai, Kakashi, and that other guy (yes his name slips my mind as well). Kakashi glared at me, obviously he hadn't let the torture thing go. Kisa glared back, she wasn't going to take this crap. That's when she did something strange. She did a bunch of hand signs and sealed them off with the dog sign.

To mine, and everyone else's surprise, hundreds of phantom canines appeared from the forest. They avoided me and headed strait for the village. Then like magic homes went up into flames. The four jounin looked in terror at their homes. I smirked at Kisa, this was the new jutsu she had been working on.

"Damnit girl!" shouted the man with the cigarette in his mouth. Kisa smirked and shrugged.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She asked her eyes now completely red. I looked at her. Why hadn't my eyes seen this coming, I rubbed my temples and looked again, the weird thing was this was a jutsu, and my sharingan couldn't even fathom its immense energy enough to replicate it. That's when it hit me. Kisa, the Kisa that was my partner, was abused because of who she was. Kisa was a demon.

Kisa or at least I think it was still her, searched the jounin's faces with her crimson eyes. Her breathing steady but her muscles tense and ready to swing the massive halberd. I didn't say anything, but my stomach was twisting, this time it was out of confusion. If Kisa was a demon then why had Akatsuki allowed her in? Unless……. Oh my god, they wanted to gain her trust, and then kill her. At that my stomach almost heaved into my mouth. This was a lot worse then what I had done to my family, this was true betrayal.

------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OMG excluding this authors note and all this bold stuff, this chapter was 1082 words long. REMMBER TO REVIEW! **


	4. Who Bathes With Their Clothes On?

**Chapter Title: Who Bathes With Their Cloths On?**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Lime, Offensive language, mention of rape**

**Stroy by: Sharinganmistress**

**Updated: 10/21/06**

**Summary: Kisa and Itachi get out of the village. When they stop at a hot spring Kisa's demon side once again runs a muck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I stared at Kisa for a few minutes; I couldn't swallow the words that were swarming in my head. For some reason the thought of Kisa dying at my hands was too much to handle. I struggled trying to keep my stomach down. Still, I didn't know what to say, how would I explain something like that to her. Just walk up and say, "Hey it's been great working with you but now I have to kill you so I can retrieve the demon inside you." Oh yeah that's going to fly over great.

Kisa smiled letting her fangs come into view. The jounin looked a little startled at this. "Witch one of you wants to die first?" Asked Kisa with an in-human smile. Kaskashi stepped forward.

"I'm not going to die, but I will take you on." He said getting into a battle stance. Kisa readied her halberd and stared Kakashi down. It seemed like a long time before Kakashi made the first move. He flung a few shuriken at Kisa; who blocked with one swing.

"Give it up." She spit, then Kakashi uncovered his sharingan. Kisa smirked then disappeared. Kakashi looked around, trying to find the slightest hint of Kisa's chakra, but even though it was as strong as it was, she was still able to conceal it. Then Kakashi winced as in rippled down his spin. Even I was surprised to see Kisa standing there, her massive halberd plunged into Kakashi's back.

"Kisa, enough. The Kyuubi isn't here." I said all of a sudden. I was lying, the kyuubi was here but I felt something in the pit of my stomach tell me it was time to leave. Kisa looked at me and shook her head no. At this I had no choice but to strike out at her. I used a clone to appear behind her and strike the back of her neck. Kisa fell unconscious into the clone's arms.

I, the real Itachi, replaced the clone and threw the girl over my shoulder. I took the halerd and disappeared.

When we were finally far enough from the village I stopped and set Kisa down. I sighed and snapped my rotator cuff back in it's socket. The pop must have been loud because Kisa sat up and looked at me worried. I looked at her with a lifeless face. "Itachi-senpi! Are you ok!?" She questioned rushing over to me. I sighed, she didn't remember a thing.

For about five hours we wandered around, careful not to leave any tracks or signs were we had been. The sun began to go down and I decided I didn't feel like wandering all night, so Kisa chose a nice little spot next to a hot spring. I, really not caring to snoop peep at the poor girl, sat under a tree, my cloak propped under me like a cushion. That's when I heard Kisa scream.

I don't think I've ever gotten up so fast in my life. I jumped up and ran to the hot spring only to see the Kisa standing up. A bit startled and really red, I walked down to Kisa who seemed surprised to see me. I glanced at her face it was Kisa's body but the demon was in control.

She wrapped her arm around my wrist and tugged me close to her body. The heat penetrating my clothes as the hot water swarmed into my shoes. "Why not come and join me Itachi-kun." She purred. Before I could get any words out I was thrown into the hot water. I brought my head out of the water and gasped for air.

"Now, now. Who bathes with their clothes on?" She asked running a finger along the collar of my shirt. I jerked away, only to slip into deeper water. My arms and feet began to work treading the thick hot water. I struggled a bit, the heaviness of my thick clothing was slightly holding me down. Kisa swam over to me. The steam covering her face.

"Now you'll no what it feels like. I lived in a place where I couldn't escape this." She said in a sad tone. I shivered at the feel of a kunai's blade gently brushing my torso. Then I saw the blue mess that was my shirt float away. I could fight back, but what good what it do? This girl, somehow, seemed stronger then me.


	5. Hot Spring Madness

**Chapter title: Hot Spring Madness**

**Rated: M or higher**

**Warning: Sexual content, Sexual Prefences, Lemon, Offensive Language**

**Story By: Sharinganmistress**

**Updated: 10/21/06 (there are three new chapters)**

**Summary: Kisa and Itachi enjoy a tender moment. Maybe it's a little to tender...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This chap is told from 3 POV's**

_Italics: Kisa's thoughts_

Underlined: Itachi's thoughts

The steam swelled almost making the bodies invisible. Itachi was pressed up against the rocks that lined the hot spring. Kisa leaned over him, her breasts slightly resting on his bare chest. "Silly Itachi," She cooed letting a feral smile creep across her face, "you let your guard down." With that she traced his torso down to the zipper of his pants. She slid her sickly, pale, fingers around the button and popped it from its place. Then the zipper was slid down along with the pants.

Kisa smirked and nibbled Itachi's ear, her fangs tickling it's lobe. "I want you." She whispered. Kisa brought her tongue slightly across Itachi's collar bone sending goose bumps cascading down his chest. Itachi let out a soft moan and ached his back slightly. He put his arms around Kisa pulling her down slightly.

"Tell me why. Why do you want me Kisa?" Asked Itachi in a purr.

Kisa moaned and ran her fingers through Itachi's hair. "Ohhhhhhhh...I just doooooooo." She moaned. Itachi smirked and pulled Kisa closer letting their hips slightly brush together. Kisa claimed his lips in an animalistic kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Itachi groaned into her mouth, his erection throbbing violently through his briefs.

The water sloshed slightly as Kisa moved down to her partner's final piece of clothing. She locked her fingers into the elastic and tugged slightly, slowly removing the clingy fabric. Itachi wrapped his legs around Kisa's neck (Only Itachi can be as demonic as Kisa...it's odd, this was suppose to be a rape sorta chapter...I changed my mind I guess.) Kisa ran her smirked and slightly kissed the tip of his penis(This word sounds funny when you say it with a lisp out loud). Itachi moaned and let his legs relax.

Kisa slid her tongue down his shaft then softly nibbled a the spot where his balls connect. Itachi griped the earth. "K-Kisa, this is it." He groaned loudly.

I felt my body tighten up, heat flowing down to my lower body. Then the world started spinning, my climax was coming quickly. I was trying to hold it in, but it was coming in such a strong wave.

_I felt him get tense and hot. It seemed getting him to climax wasn't as hard as I had thought. Of course I would have less fun if he let all his energy go now. Just wait a few more minutes boy._

Kisa slid up Itachi's body, her body slick as oil. Kisa sat on top, slipping Itachi into herself. Itachi pulled her down, this time as far as her body would go. He kissed her neck, his lips soft and warm. He pinched her nipple then soothed it with a warm hand. She groaned lightly and raked her fingernails down Itachi's sides, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Itachi gave an elongated moan as the prickle of sweat stung his cuts. He opened an eye to look at Kisa who was a deep red. He arched his bac and grabbed her sides. "Kisa?" He questioned.

Her face was flushed and her walls were contractingI could tell by her face that she was about to cum. She had reached her climax silently, an unexpected thing for me. I too was about to burst  
"Oh god." She moaned, her head back as if she was praying.

_It was happening. I had hit it. Silently yes, but hit my climax all the same. I was about to scream, he was so big I was tempted to just stop. Somehow I decided not to._

Kisa was abruptly flipped onto her back. Itachi was staring at her with hypnotic eyes. "Kisa, cum for me." He whispered beginning to regulate his thrusts. Kisa clawed at Itachi's back. She moaned.

_He wanted it._

Itachi squeezed Kisa's sides and groaned lightly.

I wasn't expecting her to actually do what I asked.

The thick, white, liquid dripped into the water. Itachi collapsed off of Kisa, rolling over into the water next to her. Kisa closed her eyes, her hair changed back to black. She looked over and saw Itachi laying next to her. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up.

"U-Uh...um..." She struggled to find words. She took a few steps back then disappeared into the steam. Itachi sighed and set his head back.


	6. Nightmare

**Chapter title: Nightmare (an extra chap)**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Warnings: None**

**Story By: Sharinganmistress**

**Updated: 10/21/06 (thats a total of three new chapters)**

**Summary: Kisa's is having nightmares again. Only the boys of Akatsuki will make her feel a little better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**This Chapter is told from Kisa's POV the Italics are her dream.**

_The girl sat humming to herself as she stitched up a hole in a blue kimono, obviously she was mending it. She tied off the long thread and broke it off with one of her canines. She smiled to herself, quite proud of her work. By the way her frame was filled (body structure) she was between the ages of 13-15. Then the silence was broken by a screen crash. The teen dropped the kimono, a bit startled. There in the dust stood a drunken man._

_He took a swig from his flask and smirked. He picked up a large hand and waved a finger. He staggered over and fell onto the girl. "What a pretty little thing" He slurred. The girl recoiled in disgust at the smell of beer on his breath._

"_To bad...you messed up." With that he brought a fist into the girls jaw-_

I sat strait up slightly brushing my fingers across my jaw line. Cold sweat trickled down my hairline. Obviously I must of let out a scream for there were mumbled voices and shadows outside my door. "Do you think she's ok?" Asked a voice. I recognized the voice as Kisame. I was surprised to hear Itachi's deep voice.

"Why not?" Before I could even turn my body to get out of bed my door flung open. There in the dim light stood four uncloaked Akatsuki members. Their worry was covered, well three of them covered it. Deidara...nope. Deidara looked a bit to worried if you ask me. Maybe Itachi was right, he does think of me like a sister.

Deidara exploded into the room and threw his arms around me. He's such an odd Akatsuki member, but I can't help but adore him. "Are you ok?" This time his sarcastic 'yeah' or trademark 'un' was no where to be found. I tried to reply in a whisper, but each word sucked in some of his silky blonde hair.

"I'm fine." I finally replied, my usually silent attire gone. He pulled away and stared. I gave him a reassuring smile. He frowned, noticing the fake in my smile. My lie was strong not /strong convincing.

"No your not!" He replied. Itachi pulled Deidara off my bed and gave him a pat on the arm. He swished the others away, Kisame just stared then shook his head and shut the door.

"Kisa..."Itachi's voice was now soft and lulling, "You can stay with me tonight." At this I shook my head, I didn't want to impose. He questioned me with his lack eyes. Maybe he was disappointed by me rejecting his offer. After all, this was him being...dare I say it...kind.

"I'll stay with you then." He replied simply. He sat on my bed, he had grace beyond any of that a grand lady possesses. I figure this is required. A Uchiha must always look their best, fight their best, and impress those around them with the best performance. He smiled at me slightly then gt up and moved over to the chair underneath the window. I sighed and laid down, the long awkward silence began to flow.

"Itachi?" I finally whispered rolling over to face hin. Much to my surprise he was asleep. I smiled and walked over to his curled up body. I drug of my quilt, which I had made, and covered him. He groaned and pulled the cloak up to his neck. Maybe all shinobi who were forced to sleep in the field did this. As a way of being able to tell when an enemy was going to get their throat I think.

His facial expression was different then usual. It was...relieved. Maybe Itachi, like I, have nightmares. Maybe his are worst. Is it regret.

I wonder...


End file.
